Perpetual Gloom 010
Jamaros sees if he can find Amara 7:07:08 PM Kristen: She's in her room. Probably not that hard to find! 7:07:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks 7:07:32 PM Jamaros: ((I'm assuming that we're about ready to play, if not, I can wait)) 7:07:58 PM Khiro: ((I'm ready to go.)) 7:08:07 PM Amara: ((I'm ready!)) 7:08:19 PM Jamaros: (cool) 7:08:32 PM Jamaros: AMARA! YOU AWAKE! 7:09:24 PM Amara: Amara opens her door. "WELL I AM NOW!!" 7:09:39 PM Jamaros: Excellent! I need your help! Come with me! 7:09:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs her arm and leads her to the lab 7:09:58 PM Kate: Hee. 7:10:01 PM Jamaros: *makeshift lab 7:10:03 PM Kate: It is indeed morning! 7:10:18 PM Amara: Amara muttering "When I'm fully awake I am so going to kill you." 7:10:31 PM Jamaros: ((Upon Arrival)) 7:10:39 PM Jamaros: Ok, so I had a minor problem 7:10:58 PM Jamaros: All the poisons I have left, aside from that Mushroom juice we collected are poisonous 7:11:02 PM Jamaros: *lethal 7:11:21 PM Jamaros: This, while helpful in some situations, is often a last resort type of deal 7:11:35 PM Jamaros: So, I am currently trying to make some paralysis poisons 7:11:48 PM Amara: .....Mhmmm…. 7:11:51 PM Jamaros: First, I tried an Oil of Taggit, but it didn't come out like I had hoped 7:12:17 PM Jamaros: So, now I'm trying a synthetic version of the Carrion Crawler Brain Juice 7:12:26 PM Jamaros: Very dangerous, but not lethal, if done right 7:12:46 PM Jamaros: But difficult to make on my own, so, I thought, who do I know who knows her poisons 7:12:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros beams down at her 7:12:57 PM Jamaros: Huh? 7:13:24 PM Amara: …..and you couldn't find this girl who knows poisons so well….so you woke me up? 7:13:37 PM Jamaros: Oh, don't be so modest 7:13:43 PM Jamaros: Think of it as a bonding activity 7:13:59 PM Amara: ….yeaaaah.... 7:14:15 PM Amara: Well I'm not that good at poisons…mediocre at best probably.... 7:14:30 PM Jamaros: ...right, ok, well, any help is useful 7:14:37 PM Amara: Fine fine. 7:14:41 PM Jamaros: Great 7:14:52 PM Jamaros: ((What do I add to my roll with Amara's help?)) 7:15:07 PM Kate: Use the Assist Other rules. 7:15:17 PM Kate: If she gets a 15 or better, you add a +2 to yours, I think. 7:15:28 PM Jamaros: (cool) 7:15:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros and Amara get to work 7:15:58 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, that worked)) 7:16:18 PM Jamaros: YES! 7:16:21 PM Kate: Woot. 7:16:24 PM Jamaros: A perfect replica. 7:16:29 PM Jamaros: Just like the real thing 7:16:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros picks it up very carefully with gloves, fills a couple vials, and stores it in his pack 7:16:59 PM Jamaros: You want one? 7:17:17 PM Amara: Well I mean….I did help….and you did wake me up….I feel it would only be fair 7:17:29 PM Jamaros: Ok, just be very careful 7:17:50 PM Jamaros: If it comes in contact with even the tiniest amount of skin, you could wind up paralyzed for hours. 7:18:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros carefully hands her a vial 7:18:13 PM Amara: Amara stashes it in her pack. 7:18:37 PM Jamaros: Now, if only I had some special supplies 7:18:47 PM Jamaros: I could craft some Blue Whinnis or something 7:19:21 PM Amara: Sorry. I've got nothing. 7:19:39 PM Jamaros: Well, this stuff might be enough...although, Kal might know of something. 7:19:48 PM Kate: Charafay saunters in with an incredibly smug look. "Now what would you want with that nasty stuff?" 7:20:09 PM Jamaros: Ah Chara 7:20:16 PM Amara: How we've missed you 7:20:26 PM Kate: Charafay: *Did* you? 7:20:32 PM Jamaros: You wouldn't, by any chance, have something that might attack one's constitution 7:20:37 PM Amara: Barely, but it's the polite thing to say. 7:21:07 PM Kate: Charafay: You *wound* me, darling. 7:21:31 PM Kate: Charafay: Well, I suppose you could run laps around the house, if that's what you want to do. 7:21:56 PM Jamaros: Ha ha ha...Oh, how I laugh ((sarcastic)) 7:22:38 PM Jamaros: Now seriously, you're a row. 7:22:40 PM Jamaros: *drow 7:23:05 PM Jamaros: Aside from my people, you guys are probably the most casual poisoners in the land. 7:23:29 PM Kate: Charafay: Well, not *that* casual. I mean, I'd hate you to think we don't *care.* 7:23:56 PM Jamaros: Yes, I'm sure you're just aghast at the accusation, is an answer coming anytime soon. 7:24:00 PM Jamaros: *? 7:24:10 PM Jamaros: ((For some reason, I cannot edit my messages)) 7:24:28 PM Kate: ((... weird.)) 7:25:10 PM Kate: Charafay: Well... I could *find* you something, but it might take a little while. And of course you'd owe me a ... favor. 7:25:33 PM Jamaros: ...you know what? Maybe I'm good with my synthetic brain juice 7:25:44 PM Jamaros: We should meet up with the others, right Amara? 7:26:04 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 7:27:13 PM Amara: Yes we should! 7:27:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves, taking any supplies he found with him 7:27:52 PM Kate: *nodnod* Where to? 7:27:56 PM Amara: Amara follows 7:28:02 PM Jamaros: ((Kitchen, I guess)) 7:28:08 PM Kate: Cira alights on Jamaros's shoulder. 7:28:31 PM Kate: You find Alain cooking again; this time frying something in a pan on the stove. 7:28:45 PM Jamaros: Ah, Alain, good morning. 7:28:59 PM Amara: Good morning Alain. What are you making? 7:30:24 PM Jamaros: ((...oh no, Alain's paralyzed :P )) 7:30:35 PM Amara: (( you wish )) 7:31:03 PM Kate: Alain: ... uh... probably nothing you'd want. 7:31:13 PM Jamaros: ...it's not flies, is it? 7:31:27 PM Kate: Alain: ... probably best not to think about it. 7:31:34 PM Jamaros: Right, will do. 7:31:44 PM Kate: He sets the pan aside and cracks a few eggs into a new pan, shrugging. 7:32:17 PM Kate: Alain: I haven't seen anybody else yet today. Well, apart from Charafay's servers, who all seem to think I'm a little crazy for wanting to cook myself. 7:32:51 PM Jamaros: Well, we ran into the mistress herself earlier 7:33:03 PM Jamaros: And, the feline seems to have become quite attached to me. 7:33:37 PM Jamaros: No sign of the honeymooners or the killer waiting to happen yet, though. 7:34:40 PM Amara: I didn't get a chance to talk to Tae Li yesterday. Everybody else did. 7:34:46 PM Amara: Amara pouts 7:34:55 PM Jamaros: In my experience, you didn't miss much 7:35:03 PM Jamaros: A lot of cryptic passive agression 7:35:07 PM Amara: But still. I miss out on the fun! 7:35:40 PM Jamaros: Well, this time you might get to meet the Lich, and I may not. 7:35:47 PM Jamaros: Still need to plan out the days chorses. 7:36:01 PM Kate: Alain: I didn't either. I don't... think she likes me much, although honestly it's hard to tell with her. 7:36:15 PM Kate: Alain: I get the impression that she was probably one of those girls that would beat up the boys they like. 7:36:18 PM Jamaros: I don't think she likes anybody that much. 7:36:28 PM Kate: Cira mews pointedly. 7:36:53 PM Jamaros: You said it, kitty 7:36:55 PM Amara: So what *are* we doing today? 7:37:08 PM Jamaros: Well, we're going to need to meet the Lich 7:37:24 PM Jamaros: One of us needs to reconvene with Zarra and get an update 7:37:51 PM Amara: ….you're probably best for that job... 7:37:53 PM Jamaros: And we need to figure out our next step in finding Mara assuming Zarra can't find anything. 7:38:00 PM Jamaros: Yeah, lucky me. 7:38:30 PM Jamaros: If Zarra decides not to kill us though, I think I might have an escape plan for when we smuggle her out. 7:38:37 PM Jamaros: ...well, not plan exactly. 7:38:45 PM Jamaros: More like an inkling of an idea. 7:39:10 PM Amara: Well that's comforting….or not... 7:39:25 PM Kate: Alain: ... hey, where are Khiro and Kal? ... and Tae Li? 7:39:36 PM Jamaros: Good questions. 7:39:48 PM Jamaros: Cira, think you can go find them? 7:40:08 PM Amara: I'll go, too. I want to see what they're doing today. 7:40:08 PM Kate: Cira mews complacently and doesn't move. 7:40:20 PM Jamaros: Ok, I'll wait here. 7:40:26 PM Kate: Alain: ... I'm honestly not *entirely* sure I want to know. 7:40:40 PM Amara: Amara leaves the kitchen 7:40:55 PM Jamaros: ((To Cira)) ...you must really want eggs. 7:41:05 PM Kate: Cira: Mrrorowowl. 7:41:06 PM Jamaros: ...so, Alain, how are things? 7:41:14 PM Kate: Alain: ... that may possibly mean "bacon." I'm not sure. 7:41:22 PM Jamaros: We have bacon? 7:41:30 PM Jamaros: Like, from a pig? 7:41:37 PM Kate: Alain: No. Alas, that *is* pretty much a topsider thing. 7:41:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sulks 7:41:46 PM Jamaros: Oh. 7:41:47 PM Kate: Alain: We're working on it, though. 7:42:01 PM Jamaros: ...So...uh...Alain...I...Uh... 7:42:10 PM Jamaros: ...nevermind. 7:42:33 PM Kate: Alain: So you two are a couple now. 7:42:39 PM Jamaros: ...looks like... 7:42:51 PM Jamaros: You...ok with that? 7:44:07 PM Kate: Alain: It's her decision. However, if you hurt her, in *any* way, you're gonna find out *exactly* what happens to things that get caught in a spiderweb. Got it? 7:44:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds up his hands defensively 7:44:30 PM Jamaros: You don't need to tell me twice. 7:45:20 PM Kate: Alain: Nope, probably not. I'm not gonna belabor the point. Here, gimme your plate. 7:45:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands him his plate 7:45:46 PM Jamaros: For what it's worth, I'm sorry it came down like this. 7:46:01 PM Kate: Alain flips an omelet-looking thing onto it. "Try that, you'll like that better than the other thing, trust me." 7:46:30 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs the plate back and begins eating, slowly 7:46:44 PM Jamaros: It's good. 7:47:09 PM Jamaros: After a few days of nothing but Drow food, something more familiar is kind of nice. 7:47:32 PM Kate: It is pretty good! 7:47:50 PM Jamaros: Although, when you're a thief, in the colonies, you kind of learn to take what you can get. 7:47:53 PM Kate: Alain: Well, mostly familiar. Eggs and a little cheese. 7:48:08 PM Jamaros: Just don't tell me what kind of eggs they are, ok? 7:48:19 PM Jamaros: If they're not from chickens, let me pretend. 7:49:00 PM Jamaros: Hey...Uh... 7:49:14 PM Jamaros: Out of all of us here, I feel like you keep getting the short end of the stick. 7:49:34 PM Jamaros: And, that's not right, and I don't want you to feel like you're...I dunno...a servant or something. 7:49:34 PM Kate: Alain: Chickens, sure. Close enough, really. 7:50:37 PM Kate: Alain: If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. Honestly, this is the closest any of us have ever managed to get to Drow. I keep thinking, maybe if I keep watching, if I pay attention, I can get some information I can bring home with me that will help. 7:51:12 PM Jamaros: Where is home, anyway, exactly? 7:51:22 PM Jamaros: Like, are you farther up or down or...where? 7:51:59 PM Kate: Alain: Uh, mostly that direction. Up and down. We have a settlement on the surface, but most of home is further down. We're out on that edge of Drow territory. 7:52:01 PM Kate: He points. 7:52:42 PM Jamaros: And if you get information, what then? Would you guys go to war with them, or something? 7:53:43 PM Kate: Alain: Oh, no, no. Not use like that. Use to make them leave us alone. Draw some territorial lines *somewhere*. Of course to do that they'd have to acknowledge we have a right to exist and aren't an abomination to Lolth. Which we aren't, because I think we'd notice if a goddess hated us. They have that whole smitey-smitey thing they do. 7:54:21 PM Jamaros: Yeah, well, when they aren't busy smiting each other, anyway. 7:54:34 PM Jamaros: Maybe she's just been too busy, and will get to smiting you guys later. 7:54:57 PM Kate: Alain: Yeah, I think that's the generalized line of thought there. 7:55:14 PM Kate: He shakes his head and goes back to his first pan of stuff. There's some black things in there. It might be best not to look too closely. 7:55:36 PM Jamaros: ((I try and sneak a closer peek)) 7:55:43 PM Jamaros: ((Notice?)) 7:56:04 PM Kate: Yep! 7:56:23 PM Jamaros: ((24)) 7:56:59 PM Kate: ((Insectoid legs of some kind.)) 7:57:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gulps and goes back to his omelette. 7:57:42 PM Jamaros: ...wow, it's taking them a long time to get here. 7:58:40 PM Jamaros: ...I'd better go make sure everyone's ok. 7:58:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves carrying his plate of food and fork. 7:59:25 PM Kate: Alain: Sure! 7:59:29 PM Kate: Where's he going? 7:59:43 PM Kate: Possibilities include the garden, Tae Li's room, Khiro's room, elsewhere? 7:59:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros goes to Khiro's room first 8:00:39 PM Kate: Knock, stare at the door, open it and moon him? 8:00:49 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks loudly 8:00:52 PM Jamaros: HEY! 8:00:56 PM Jamaros: ANYBODY HOME! 8:01:40 PM Khiro: Not now! 8:01:54 PM Jamaros: YOU'RE MISSING BREAKFAST! 8:02:08 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am *not* hungry. 8:02:18 PM Jamaros: ...why's Tae Li in there? 8:02:52 PM Khiro: Quilting circle. 8:02:54 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 8:03:12 PM Jamaros: ...quilting circle? 8:03:28 PM Jamaros: ...Kal's not in there with you, is she? 8:03:47 PM Kate: Tae Li: No. 8:04:02 PM Jamaros: ...alright, I'm coming in. 8:04:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries the door. 8:04:14 PM Khiro: ((It would be locked.)) 8:04:23 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries picking it. 8:04:30 PM Khiro: Just... go away, would you? Give us a minute. 8:04:48 PM Jamaros: ((24)) 8:05:26 PM Jamaros: ((Fine, I keep the 24 and walk away)) 8:05:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros "fine" and walks away 8:06:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads to the garden 8:06:13 PM Kate: Cira mews and licks Jamaros's face delicately. 8:06:37 PM Jamaros: She gets mad at me and she ends up in a room with a married man. 8:06:41 PM Jamaros: That seem right to you? 8:06:53 PM Kate: Cira mrowls in the negative! 8:07:01 PM Jamaros: Damn right it doesn't. 8:07:35 PM Jamaros: Now, here I am looking for my girlfriend...possible girlfriend...while carrying a plate of eggs and those two are off...quilting! 8:08:14 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 8:08:50 PM Jamaros: ...screw this, they can get there in their own time! 8:09:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to the kitchen, angrily. 8:09:58 PM Jamaros: Well, it looks like some of us aren't coming to breakfast! 8:10:41 PM Kate: Alain: ... well, it's not compulsory. 8:11:10 PM Jamaros: I mean, honestly! We're supposed to be professionals and then they go and...GODS! 8:11:33 PM Jamaros: I guess her soul is all "tainted" now too! 8:11:57 PM Kate: He tips the pan onto a plate and starts to eat whatever it was. "Whose?" 8:12:06 PM Jamaros: Tae Li's. 8:12:33 PM Jamaros: Little miss high and mighty, looking down on me, and for what? 8:12:46 PM Jamaros: I was at least doing a job she's just...just...quilting! 8:13:19 PM Kate: Alain: ... quilting? 8:13:35 PM Jamaros: I know right? Like anyone's falling for that. 8:13:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros scarfs down his eggs. 8:14:42 PM Jamaros: and this morning started off so well. 8:15:16 PM Kate: Alain: ... I don't get it. 8:15:34 PM Jamaros: Neither do I, Alain. Neither. Do. I. 8:16:06 PM Jamaros: ((Can we get some people back here soon?)) 8:16:33 PM Kate: ((Yes. Patience, grasshopper. ... on second thought, I better not use that because Alain just ate one. Or something like it.)) 8:16:50 PM Kate: Amara heads in, followed by Kalanor. Who is, once again, male. 8:17:00 PM Jamaros: Well, hello. 8:17:12 PM Jamaros: So, Kal, how are things? 8:17:15 PM Jamaros: See Khiro yet? 8:17:39 PM Amara: Amara smacks Jamaros in the arm. "Don't." 8:18:01 PM Kate: Kal, icily: No. 8:18:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros rubs his arm and shoots a confused look at Amara 8:18:21 PM Kate: Cira hops at Alain, who scritches her. 8:18:38 PM Kate: Kal: I just didn't get a lot of rest last night, all right? 8:18:45 PM Amara: Amara loudly, "So! Is there any food left or did you boys eat it all?" 8:19:05 PM Jamaros: No, there should be more. I guess there's plenty to go around. 8:19:28 PM Kate: Alain: Omelets. Hang on, I'll make you one. 8:19:40 PM Kate: He cracks a couple of eggs into a pan. 8:19:46 PM Kate: Amara, roll Notice. 8:20:15 PM Jamaros: So, Kal, since you're the client we should probably talk strategy. 8:20:37 PM Kate: Kal: Kill them all and sort out the pieces later. ... wait, strategy for what? 8:21:07 PM Jamaros: Well, completing the Lich's quests. 8:21:11 PM Jamaros: Finding Mara 8:21:15 PM Jamaros: *Maya 8:21:22 PM Jamaros: And getting Zarra out of here alive. 8:21:44 PM Kate: Kal: Oh, right. Well, he said we'd have to retrieve something from Celestials first. 8:21:57 PM Kate: Kal: Which will be just great, you know how much they love Drow. 8:22:12 PM Jamaros: Right, maybe Amara can handle that one. 8:22:30 PM Jamaros: Unless you want to do something else, honey. 8:22:32 PM Kate: Alain: She shouldn't go alone. 8:22:46 PM Amara: Celestials? Are you kidding me? Yeah definitely not going alone 8:22:47 PM Jamaros: It's the celestial plane, how dangerous could it be. 8:22:55 PM Amara: Amara mutters. "Famous last words." 8:23:03 PM Kate: Cira: Mew! 8:23:22 PM Amara: I could get lost and never come back! 8:23:29 PM Amara: Or just die getting there! 8:23:31 PM Kate: Alain: ... yeah, ever met a trumpet archon? Nice guys, but if they think you're a bad guy your head will rather *quickly* be separated from your shoulders. 8:23:39 PM Amara: Or it's really a trap and the Lich just wants to kill me! 8:23:54 PM Amara: Point proven. Not going alone. 8:23:57 PM Amara: Thank you very much. 8:24:00 PM Jamaros: If that's the case, then we're in danger just going to the castle. 8:24:12 PM Amara: EXACTLY 8:24:17 PM Jamaros: We have to at least assume that the Lich doesn't want to just kill us. 8:24:21 PM Amara: WHY HAS NO ONE ELSE NOTICED THAT WE ARE WORKING FOR A *LICH* 8:24:28 PM Kate: Kal winces. 8:24:50 PM Kate: Kal: I noticed, believe me. The whole... *deadness* aspect is kind of hard to ignore. Although I admit he didn't smell as bad as I'd've expected. 8:24:55 PM Kate: Alain: Hey, some of us are trying to eat here. 8:25:00 PM Kate: Kal rolls his eyes. 8:25:08 PM Jamaros: Ok, that still leaves two tasks. 8:25:21 PM Jamaros: What were they again, and please, share any details you can remember. 8:25:21 PM Kate: Kal: It's not a good idea to split up. 8:25:31 PM Kate: Kal: oh, you m... nevermind. 8:25:46 PM Jamaros: ...are you ok, Kal? 8:26:22 PM Kate: Kal shakes his head. "I'm fine, just... didn't get a lot of rest. One of tasks was... getting something back from some Draconic gangsters on a positive energy plane." 8:26:40 PM Jamaros: Draconic gangsters? 8:27:14 PM Jamaros: ...kraid. Vs'shtak prekitr lords. 8:27:20 PM Amara: Well if that doesn't just scream fun, then I don't know what does. 8:27:41 PM Amara: *sarcasm* 8:28:01 PM Amara: Kal you said we shouldn't split up, but how will we complete this in a timely matter if we don't? 8:28:05 PM Jamaros: Well, I might be able to help out with that. 8:28:13 PM Kate: Kal: ... you said that beautifully, where did you learn Draconic? 8:28:27 PM Jamaros: ...my sister and I had a thing for dragons growing up. 8:28:49 PM Jamaros: I was on my way to learning Draconic before I fully learned Common. 8:29:08 PM Jamaros: You know Draconic? 8:29:54 PM Jamaros: ...Kal? 8:30:09 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 8:30:48 PM Kate: ((Sorry, my work is texting me.)) 8:30:53 PM Kate: Kal: Yeah, of course I do. 8:31:06 PM Kate: Tae Li steps in, looking Drowish. 8:31:43 PM Amara: Amara stares. "Look! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" 8:32:35 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 8:32:53 PM Kate: Tae Li: I have *not* been sleeping. 8:33:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros mutters something nasty in Draconic 8:33:11 PM Amara: …look I don't need to know what you do in your free time, ya nasty. 8:33:25 PM Kate: Tae Li looks confused. 8:33:31 PM Jamaros: ...Riika. 8:33:47 PM Jamaros: So, I see you're ready for some undercover work. 8:35:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 8:35:18 PM Jamaros: Good, we were just planning out how today was gonna go. 8:35:40 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "Khiro said he needed a minute." 8:35:52 PM Jamaros: ...for what? 8:36:08 PM Amara: Amara mumbles. "To put his clothes back on, maybe." 8:36:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: He did not say. 8:36:47 PM Jamaros: You know, one of these days you must tell us what goes on during those "quilting circles", cause you sure don't seem to talk much. 8:37:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: What quilting circle? 8:37:36 PM Jamaros: ...what do you mean what quilting circle? 8:37:50 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not understand what you are saying. 8:38:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stands up, grabs Tae Li and drags her out of earshot of the others. 8:38:19 PM Kate: She doesn't resist, but she does look annoyed! 8:38:57 PM Kate: Kal sighs, and grabs some food. Alain offers Amara an omelet. 8:39:05 PM | Edited 8:40:01 PM Amara: Amara accepts and shoves her mouth full of omelet! 8:40:16 PM Khiro: Khiro comes in the room, looking troubled. 8:40:39 PM Kate: Alain offers Khiro an omelet! Kal doesn't even look at him. 8:40:53 PM Amara: Well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence 8:41:21 PM Khiro: Khiro waves off the omelet. "Yes, well." 8:41:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros re-enters 8:41:27 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes. 8:41:31 PM Amara: Sleepy? 8:41:39 PM Khiro: No. 8:41:46 PM Jamaros: Not enough sleep last night? 8:41:54 PM Kate: Tae Li follows Jamaros back. 8:41:55 PM Jamaros: Seems to be going around. 8:42:05 PM Kate: Kal: Elves don't sleep. 8:42:06 PM Khiro: Elves don't sleep, puny human. 8:42:14 PM Jamaros: ...oh...right. 8:42:37 PM Amara: Whatever. So now that everybody is here, what the heck are we doing today? 8:43:09 PM Kate: Cira flomps down on the table and eyes everyone pointedly for scritching. 8:43:13 PM Jamaros: Well, we have three tasks for the lich. 8:43:38 PM Amara: Amara scritches Cira 8:43:39 PM Jamaros: We established that Kal can't really go to the Celestial plane as they're not exactly row friendly. 8:44:07 PM Kate: Kal: I can go, I just shouldn't go as a Drow. 8:44:24 PM Jamaros: I can help out with the Gangsters, but that leaves a Zarra problem to deal with. 8:44:45 PM Jamaros: And then there's the woman we have to talk to, right? 8:45:09 PM Kate: Kal and Tae Li both say, at the same time, "We shouldn't split up." 8:45:20 PM Kate: Then they *eye* each other, and then they both look away. 8:45:30 PM Jamaros: Again with this, how else are we going to complete all the tasks then? 8:45:50 PM Khiro: We do them one at a time. 8:45:52 PM Kate: Kal: They don't have to be done all in one day. 8:45:59 PM Jamaros: And that's not even including rendezvousing with Zarra or gathering info about Maya or...well, that last part's for later. 8:46:34 PM Jamaros: Ok, but if someone doesn't meet with Zarra today, we can't get an update, and we risk her feeling betrayed. 8:47:05 PM Amara: Well why don't *you* go visit your precise Zarra and *we* can go do the tasks. 8:47:25 PM Kate: Alain: Or I can, all right? 8:47:34 PM Jamaros: ...I would like to say again how sorry I am about Zarra, sweetie? 8:47:43 PM Amara: Don't you sweetie me!! 8:47:47 PM Amara: Not now! 8:47:47 PM Kate: Alain: I'm pretending to be a slave anyway, no one looks at slaves. I'll bring the message. 8:47:51 PM Jamaros: Right, noted. No sweetie. 8:48:13 PM Jamaros: ...works for me I guess. Is it safe for you to go by yourself, though Alain? 8:48:54 PM Kate: Alain: Sure. Everyone thinks I'm a slave. Most people here don't even notice slaves, it's like you're part of the furniture. 8:49:05 PM Jamaros: Ok, I guess that works then. 8:49:23 PM Jamaros: So, what, we just do each task individually? 8:49:37 PM Jamaros: That'll take a long time, something we're running out of. 8:50:13 PM Khiro: Unless you *really want* us to get seperated across several different planes. 8:50:16 PM Kate: Kal: No, we *don't* split up. 8:50:27 PM Jamaros: Fine. 8:50:43 PM Kate: Kal: That way, if the lich *does* try anything we at least have some prayer of not becoming instantly dead. 8:50:57 PM Jamaros: Or we all die at once. 8:51:17 PM Amara: Always the optimist! 8:51:24 PM Jamaros: I'm just being careful. 8:51:28 PM Amara: We should get moving. Stop talking and start doing stuff. 8:51:38 PM Jamaros: Ok. Just one last thing. 8:51:47 PM Jamaros: And I know some of us are really not gonna like this. 8:52:03 PM Jamaros: At some point, we're going to need to sneak three high profile aristocrats out of here. 8:52:16 PM Jamaros: And, I may have an idea how to do that. 8:52:23 PM Kate: Kal's eyes narrow. "How?" 8:52:57 PM Jamaros: ...well, you said your house and house Arkenath are dead rivals. 8:53:11 PM Kate: Kal: Yes. 8:53:26 PM Jamaros: So, I was thinking, if your family went missing and thought Arkenath was behind it, and we left something from your house behind when we took Zarra. 8:53:37 PM Jamaros: We might be able to cover our escape with a blood feud. 8:53:45 PM Jamaros: Get the two to fight against each other. 8:54:29 PM Jamaros: They both have reasoning, and they hate each other, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince them. 8:54:39 PM Khiro: Khiro reaches forward and scritches Cira. 8:54:43 PM Jamaros: And it would be days before they realized the truth. 8:54:49 PM Kate: Cira rumblepurrs. 8:55:12 PM Kate: Kal bites his lip. "... I don't know, I *do* hate my family, but people will get hurt. Maybe killed." 8:55:31 PM Jamaros: Yeah, but if we don't give them someone to fight, they're gonna fight us. 8:55:41 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying it's a good plan. 8:55:54 PM Jamaros: But, by that point, it sounds like we'll be short on options. 8:56:23 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is a fine plan. 8:56:32 PM Kate: Kal: Well it's not your family, is it? 8:57:02 PM Khiro: Maybe if we stay on the lich's good side, he can get us to the surface without much fuss when it's time to leave. 8:57:21 PM Jamaros: True. Look, this is thinking way ahead. 8:57:36 PM Jamaros: Maybe we should just focus on the task at hand for the time being. 8:57:41 PM Kate: Kal: Most of them are horrible, but... my father's not. 8:57:54 PM Kate: Kal: Laele's not. 8:58:08 PM Kate: Kal: Even Taryn is a good kid. 8:58:25 PM Jamaros: Well, that's the way it is, isn't it? 8:58:37 PM Jamaros: Bad people plot and plot and good people get hurt in the process. 8:58:49 PM Jamaros: You just have to make sure you're not too good when it all goes down. 8:58:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: Unless good people plot as well. 8:59:01 PM Kate: She *eyes* Khiro pointedly! 8:59:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros eyes them eying. 8:59:34 PM Jamaros: Anyway, we have our plan for today. We'll all head for the lich's palace and Alain can go see Zarra. 8:59:44 PM Kate: Alain: Right. 8:59:53 PM Jamaros: Alain, I need you to find out everything she's learned and keep her updated on how much longer we'll be here. 8:59:58 PM Jamaros: Also, be careful. 9:00:00 PM Kate: Alain nods. 9:00:16 PM Jamaros: ...Ok...I guess we can head out. 9:00:25 PM Kate: Okay, ten minute bio/beverage break! 9:00:31 PM Jamaros: ((K)) 9:10:39 PM Jamaros: ((back when you are)) 9:12:27 PM Kate: ((... actually, gimme five more minutes. Sorry! It's work, there's nothing I can doooo.)) 9:13:56 PM Khiro: ((Sokay!)) 9:19:19 PM Kate: Back! 9:19:27 PM Kate: Do I have everyone? Sorry, there was this very sad hoarding case here. 9:19:29 PM Jamaros: (wave) 9:19:49 PM Jamaros: ((Kristen may not be back yet)) 9:19:57 PM Khiro: ((I'm here!)) 9:20:04 PM Kate: *170 dogs.* I'm not working on the story, I'm just checking that none of them are in this area yet. It's from another county. 9:20:12 PM Amara: ((here!)) 9:20:17 PM Kate: But as you can imagine one area cannot absorb 170 dogs at a time. 9:20:32 PM Kate: The pictures of their living conditions are *horrible* by the way. Anyway. 9:21:22 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry to hear that, so I guess we were head to the Lich)) 9:21:40 PM Khiro: ((Indeed.)) 9:21:40 PM Kate: It's awful. 9:21:55 PM Kate: You head out to the lich! Except Alain, who heads out to Zarra. 9:22:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries to get Khiro and himself separated from the group for a bit. 9:22:58 PM Kate: It takes a bit of a walk. 9:23:14 PM Kate: Tae Li ends up walking next to Amara, with Kal a bit off to the side by himself, Cira on his shoulder. 9:23:20 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Jamaros. "Yes?" 9:23:36 PM Jamaros: You want to tell me what's going on here with Tae Li? 9:24:24 PM Jamaros: ((Maybe Khiro and I should set up a separate chat)) 9:24:54 PM Kate: Nope, stay here. 9:25:08 PM Khiro: Not particularly. 9:25:37 PM Jamaros: Look, I'm usually ok with secrets, but it looks like things are getting dangerous here, and if that's the case... 9:26:32 PM Kate: You travel on a path to get out of town! 9:27:14 PM Khiro: I will tell you when it gets dangerous. Well, more dangerous than the median level of danger we've been existing at. 9:27:32 PM Kate: You pass a couple of farms that appear to be growing mold. 9:27:32 PM Jamaros: ...ok...if you say so. 9:27:55 PM Kate: And then you approach a wizard's tower! It's carved into a rockface, but it's a tower all the same! 9:28:16 PM Khiro: Fair warning, all: The butler stinks. 9:28:28 PM Jamaros: Noted. 9:29:06 PM Jamaros: ...ever notice all wizards get towers. 9:29:15 PM Jamaros: You can't do your wizard stuff in a basement. 9:29:19 PM Jamaros: *? 9:29:37 PM Khiro: Sure they do. That's what dungeons are for. 9:29:37 PM Kate: As you get close, you see two sets of ceremonial armor, one on either side of the door. Both have halberds. 9:30:27 PM Kate: And when you get closer, the suits of armor stand up. Both are highly polished to a silvery sheen, and the halberds look very sharp. 9:30:41 PM Kate: "Please state your name and business," comes a voice out of the empty helmet of one of them. 9:31:03 PM Khiro: Khiro Brightfall. We have some business with your master. We were here yesterday. 9:31:23 PM Jamaros: Jamaros Darksbane, I'm the plus one. 9:31:37 PM Kate: Both suits of armor stare at Khiro. "Yessss." 9:31:46 PM Kate: Tae Li: Tae Li. I am... assisting. 9:32:04 PM Kate: Kalanor sighs. "I was here before. In as a man, out as a woman. Can we just move on, please?" 9:32:25 PM Jamaros: I wasn't here before, I didn't want to get lanced. 9:32:35 PM Amara: Amara….I was here before….for part of it.... 9:32:58 PM Kate: Cira: Mrorowwl, murr mroowl, mrrow, mew-mew mrowl? Mrrrrl, mrr. 9:33:19 PM Kate: The empty suit of armor laughs. 9:33:29 PM Kate: Armor: Enter! 9:33:40 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in. 9:33:41 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows the group in 9:33:47 PM Kate: You step into the foyer! 9:34:11 PM Kate: It' still huge, with the grand stairwells on either side, and a deep, heavy rug, but the decor has been changed. 9:34:25 PM Jamaros: At least he's a classy Lich. 9:34:36 PM Khiro: Oh, he renovated since yesterday. Thoughtful. 9:34:37 PM Kate: Rather than black-on-black (on black, on black) there are now some nice greys involved. 9:34:53 PM Amara: Really brightened up the place, don't you think 9:34:55 PM Kate: And silver edging. Very elegant and quite a bit easier on the eye. 9:35:10 PM Jamaros: ((Any silver items lying around?)) 9:35:17 PM Kate: There are also a lot of torches, and, most notably, no dead person lying on the ground. 9:35:32 PM Kate: Oh yes. Silver candlesticks, wall sconces. 9:35:45 PM Kate: Silver-edged lanterns. 9:36:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros investigates some of the items 9:36:09 PM Jamaros: He seems to really have a thing for silver. 9:36:25 PM Kate: A well-dressed man with dark hair, wearing the livery of a topsider servant--and no slave collar--steps in and bows, politely. "Please, follow me." 9:36:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers to Khiro "I thought you said he stinks, he seems fine to me" 9:37:31 PM Khiro: I think he got refurbished. 9:37:36 PM Khiro: Khiro follows! 9:37:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shrugs and follows everyone else. 9:37:51 PM Amara: Well he's new! 9:38:33 PM Kate: The butler leads you up the stairs, then into a small room, and then up a flight of spiral stairs. 9:38:37 PM Kate: And up. And up and up and up. 9:38:44 PM Kate: Notice checks! 9:39:04 PM Amara: (( 10 )) 9:39:45 PM Kate: The butler doesn't appear to be out of breath. 9:40:00 PM Amara: (( But Amara is!! )) 9:40:09 PM Jamaros: ((to Kal)) "Should I be concerned that he's not breathing?" 9:40:19 PM Jamaros: Like, at all? 9:40:37 PM Kate: Kal, grumpily: I don't know. 9:41:03 PM Amara: With every will in Amara's body, she jogs in front of Jamaros and Khiro to be right next to the butler. 9:41:09 PM Kate: Tae Li is definitely holding her weapon. 9:41:22 PM Jamaros: Amara, what's your rush? 9:42:04 PM Amara: Amara ignores Jamaros. ((to the butler)) "I didn't see you last time we were here. I'm Amara. And you are?" 9:42:26 PM Kate: Butler: Philippe. 9:42:29 PM Khiro: Khiro looks over at Kal, frowning, then looks away. 9:42:53 PM Amara: Well Philippe, it is a pleasure to meet you! 9:43:05 PM Kate: Philippe smiles! 9:43:08 PM Kate: More notice checks! 9:43:28 PM Jamaros: ((9)) 9:43:35 PM Amara: ((9)) 9:43:44 PM Jamaros: ((Everyone does no good)) 9:43:46 PM Khiro: ((10! I win.)) 9:44:11 PM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. 9:44:42 PM Khiro: Khiro puts his fingers to his mouth in the 'sharp pointy teeth' pantomime. 9:45:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros rushes ahead to Amara 9:45:15 PM Jamaros: Amara, let's let the nice man do his job. 9:45:36 PM Amara: He can do his job *and* talk to me silly. Just relax. Nothing bad could *possibly* happen. 9:45:49 PM Amara: So Philippe, do you have a nice lady waiting at home for you? 9:46:08 PM Kate: Philippe: ... no, miss. 9:46:24 PM Amara: Hmmm now that is *very* surprising 9:46:39 PM Kate: Philippe: Well, it *has* been an interesting week. 9:46:42 PM Kate: Eventually, you reach a door in the wall, and Philippe stops, opening it for you all to go in! 9:47:01 PM Amara: Will you be joining us? 9:47:23 PM Jamaros: I think we're good from here, Amara. Right guys? 9:47:35 PM Khiro: Khiro steps in through the door! 9:47:56 PM Amara: Oh I'm sure you're not too busy that you couldn't come with 9:48:09 PM Kate: Philippe: No, miss. Good luck, miss. 9:48:23 PM Jamaros: Jamaros goes through the door, pushing Amara through at the same time "Oh well, too bad, talk later" 9:48:31 PM Amara: Well I'll see *you* later 9:48:38 PM Kate: Tae Li and Kal file in too. 9:48:44 PM Amara: Hey! Jamaros! I wasn't done! 9:48:48 PM Khiro: Vampire. 9:48:50 PM Jamaros: What was that? 9:49:16 PM Kate: You walk into kind of a standard wizard's laboratory! There are things bubbling and glooping all over the place in test tubes and complex glass vessels. 9:49:21 PM Jamaros: What exactly were you trying to do? 9:49:35 PM Amara: Khiro that's silly. Don't you think if he was a vampire, I would have noticed. Pish posh. 9:50:07 PM Jamaros: What, you'd see the sign on his back saying "Hey, I'm a vampire!" 9:50:12 PM Kate: The place is *full* of bright light, though--it looks like there's a skylight above, there are beautiful green plants, all the wood in the room is mahogany or maybe cherry, and there are delightful smells coming from one end of the room. 9:50:50 PM Kate: This is because someone in a long black cloak appears to be using some beakers, vessels and Bunsen burners to... cook? 9:50:57 PM Khiro: Hello, again. 9:51:10 PM Jamaros: And even if he wasn't, why exactly were you flirting with him? 9:51:15 PM Jamaros: ((To Amara)) 9:51:41 PM Jamaros: ...wait, hello who? 9:51:45 PM Amara: I was just being nice to him!! 9:52:19 PM Jamaros: Oh really? "Do you have a nice lady waiting at home? Oh, that's surprising." 9:52:33 PM Amara: I WAS JUST BEING NICE! 9:52:51 PM Kate: The guy in the cloak turns around. He's pretty far underneath the cloak; you can't see a face under there. 9:52:54 PM Khiro: Khiro clears his throat. 9:53:20 PM Kate: Guy: Oh, excuse me. I was just trying out food. 9:53:27 PM Kate: Guy: It's much more difficult when you can't taste it. 9:53:40 PM Jamaros: ...I would imagine. 9:53:45 PM Khiro: Oh. Well, how did you fix that problem? 9:54:56 PM Kate: He takes his cloak down. He's still incredibly dead-looking, with grey-white skin, white hair and part of his face concealed by an adamantium mask. "I didn't, I'm afraid." 9:55:30 PM Amara: Amara cringes a bit 9:55:37 PM Jamaros: ...pardon me, sorry to interrupt, but we haven't been properly introduced. 9:55:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros extends a hand "I am Jamaros Darksbane, I assume you're the wizard." 9:55:59 PM Kate: Guy: Perhaps you could serve as my victims. 9:56:12 PM Kate: Guy: Ah, yes. Galdor Ar'Feiniel, at your service. 9:56:18 PM Kate: He bows politely. 9:56:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros returns the bow. 9:56:31 PM Kate: Tae Li tenses up; she looks like she's about ready to spring over and rip his face off. 9:56:45 PM Khiro: Perhaps later, after we've attended to our business? 9:57:24 PM Kate: Guy: Of course, of course. 9:57:54 PM Kate: He waves vaguely, and casts something on Kalanor, who immediately turns into Alydia again. She looks relieved. 9:58:16 PM Kate: Guy: Now, the more permanent version I'm still preparing. ... don't worry, it's quite separate from the pudding. Not everyone likes pudding, I'm aware. 9:58:46 PM Jamaros: And our friends told us about your payment. 9:59:02 PM Jamaros: ...they were a bit vague on the details though. 9:59:47 PM Kate: Galdor: Well, the celestials have something of mine, and I would like you to get it back. 10:00:12 PM Kate: Galdor: ... without hurting any of them, obviously. I should think that goes without saying, but in my present state, you may well have your own suspicions. 10:00:21 PM Kate: He eyes Tae Li, who eyes him back. EYEING. 10:00:41 PM Jamaros: Is that what you need us to do first? We know there are three tasks. 10:01:05 PM Khiro: ... what is the object in question? 10:02:00 PM Kate: Galdor: I'd rather not say. 10:02:17 PM Amara: How are we supposed to retrieve it if we don't know what it is? 10:02:40 PM Kate: Galdor: Well, it's in a box. If you ask for Ar'Feiniel's box, they'll know what you're talking about. 10:02:52 PM Jamaros: And they'll just give it to us? 10:02:52 PM Khiro: And they'll just give it to us? 10:03:04 PM Khiro: ((Jinx.)) 10:03:40 PM Kate: Galdor: Yes. It *does* belong to me. 10:03:55 PM Jamaros: ...well, that sounds deceptively easy. 10:05:14 PM Kate: Galdor: As you may realize, I'm not overly welcome where Celestials live. And I dislike positive energy planes as well. 10:05:35 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:05:44 PM Jamaros: ...well...what are we waiting for? 10:06:10 PM Khiro: Right. Let's get this show on the road. 10:06:25 PM Kate: Galdor: Right. 10:06:39 PM Kate: Galdor: Now I should be able to put you down right outside the settlement. 10:06:47 PM Kate: He pushes his robe's sleeves up a bit. 10:07:01 PM Kate: Galdor: ... of course, they might have moved. Not precisely the most... settled... people. 10:07:15 PM Khiro: Who are the celestials in question? 10:08:29 PM Kate: Galdor: You'll see. 10:08:35 PM Jamaros: Would you know the name of a given group of celestials if he gave it? 10:08:46 PM Khiro: There are lots of types. 10:09:03 PM Kate: He grabs a staff leaning up against the wall and slams the bottom of it onto the ground. It makes a huge booming noise, and the walls seem to rattle. 10:09:11 PM Khiro: Some hate with a passion thieves, liars, and killers. 10:09:32 PM Kate: Then a door appears in the wall. A very ordinary door, probably made of oak, with an old brass handle. 10:10:10 PM Jamaros: ...well, here goes nothing, I guess. 10:10:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros opens the door 10:10:58 PM Khiro: Nice door. 10:11:24 PM Kate: It leads... outside! 10:11:32 PM Kate: It's quite warm on the other side of the door. 10:11:38 PM Kate: What's your marching order? 10:11:59 PM Jamaros: ((Since I opened the door, I guess I'm going in first)) 10:12:20 PM Khiro: ((I'll go second.)) 10:12:28 PM Amara: ((I'll be third)) 10:12:55 PM Jamaros: ((And the NPCS will trot behind)) 10:13:03 PM Jamaros: *NPCs 10:13:17 PM Kate: Jamaros, Khiro, Amara, Kalanor, Tae Li it is! 10:13:24 PM Kate: And Cira is still sitting on Kal's shoulder. 10:13:59 PM Kate: You go through the door. A hand grabs Tae Li before she goes through, and you hear the lich say "Hang on. Break this in half when you want to come back and make sure all of you are holding onto the on that breaks it!" 10:14:15 PM Kate: He sticks something in her hand and then she follows, and the door disappears.' 10:14:21 PM Kate: Tae Li is holding a black stick. 10:14:43 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at it. 10:14:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros snatches it from Tae Li 10:14:59 PM Jamaros: I think I'll hold onto this. 10:15:40 PM Kate: Tae Li glowers at him. "Do you not trust me?" 10:15:45 PM Jamaros: No 10:16:01 PM Jamaros: Frankly, I don't necessarily. 10:16:02 PM Kate: It's a thick stick, about half an inch in diameter, black, and it appears to be made out of wood. 10:16:09 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am not the liar. 10:16:18 PM Kate: Alydia mutters something. 10:16:45 PM Khiro: We're all hiding something. 10:16:50 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Detect Magic! 10:17:38 PM Jamaros: ...fine, how about this? 10:17:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands it to Khiro 10:17:52 PM Jamaros: This way it's with someone we both trust. 10:18:40 PM Kate: Tae Li relaxes. "Acceptable." 10:18:43 PM | Edited 10:18:53 PM Kate: Alydia mutters something again! 10:18:44 PM Khiro: Khiro takes the stick. 10:19:10 PM Jamaros: Now, to the real matter at hand...where are we, exactly? 10:19:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks around for the settlement 10:19:41 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around! 10:20:09 PM Jamaros: ((24 Notice)) 10:21:04 PM Kate: You're in a forest! It's a beautiful one, with big flowering trees. It smells nice. 10:21:39 PM Kate: And it's beautiful, too, grass and wildflowers growing everywhere, willynilly, alongside the path. There *is* a path, made of dirt, and scattered with pebbles over it, willynilly. 10:21:45 PM Khiro: ((Phone call, brb!)) 10:22:17 PM Amara: Oh it's lovely here, isn't it Jamaros! 10:22:38 PM Jamaros: Yeah, it's very nice. 10:22:53 PM Jamaros: Granted, I would prefer a house or two, but otherwise... 10:22:58 PM Kate: Tae Li frowns! 10:23:23 PM Amara: Amara , looking at Tae Li, "Well I guess *somebody* has to be the party pooper." 10:23:26 PM Kate: Alydia: Are things going to fall from the sky? 10:23:32 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am not *pooping*. 10:23:37 PM Kate: Tae Li: It merely looks... familiar. 10:23:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up "I have no idea" 10:23:55 PM Amara: Familiar? Have you been here before Tae Li? 10:24:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am not sure... I hope not. 10:25:16 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around for a settlement or something. 10:25:16 PM Jamaros: ...why not? 10:25:30 PM Kate: Tae Li shakes her head. 10:25:37 PM Kate: Alydia: How do we know you're not leading us into a trap? 10:25:47 PM Kate: Tae Li: How do I know that *you* are not, Drow? 10:26:00 PM Jamaros: And here I thought Khiro and I were leading. 10:26:07 PM Kate: Alydia rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Do I *look* like I know these woods? Or any woods? Or augh what is that!" 10:26:14 PM Kate: She points at something sitting on a tree! 10:26:30 PM Kate: ... it's a bright orange-red butterfly! Fearsome! 10:26:40 PM Jamaros: Oh that? 10:26:42 PM Khiro: That's a butterfly. 10:26:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is harmless. 10:27:03 PM Kate: Alydia: ... butterfly. Oh, so the warning coloration is a sham. ... are they edible? 10:27:26 PM Jamaros: Not in most cultures. 10:27:27 PM Kate: Tae Li casts a *withering* glance at Alydia. 10:27:34 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what? How should I know? 10:27:46 PM | Removed 10:28:52 PM Khiro: This message has been removed. 10:27:50 PM Kate: Alydia: They look like they would be good fried. 10:28:18 PM Jamaros: We have a path, I say we follow it away from where the door was. 10:28:24 PM Jamaros: Seems the most logical step. 10:28:33 PM Khiro: ((Do we have a path?)) 10:28:35 PM Kate: You're heading sorta northeast, along a slightly wandery path that looks like it was maybe made by deer. 10:29:39 PM Jamaros: A path is a path. I say we take it. 10:29:50 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:30:18 PM Kate: You head along the path! 10:30:35 PM Kate: Eventually the path opens up a bit, and you see, a little ways ahead of you, what appears to be a building! It's a big one. 10:30:46 PM Kate: You also smell the smell of smoke. Possibly smoked meat. 10:31:10 PM Jamaros: Oh my God that smells delicious! 10:32:11 PM Kate: Mmmm. It *does*. 10:32:24 PM Khiro: Follow the nose, then. 10:32:28 PM Jamaros: ...hey Tae Li, does this still seem familiar? 10:32:33 PM Kate: A small child comes running up the path, looking behind her, and runs right into Jamaros. 10:32:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 10:32:46 PM Kate: She bounces off, being quite a bit smaller than he is. 10:32:50 PM Jamaros: Why hello there. 10:33:06 PM Kate: The little girl stares up at him and says something! 10:33:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles and bends down 10:33:11 PM Jamaros: What's your name? 10:33:11 PM Kate: Anybody here speak Celestial? 10:33:48 PM Khiro: ((Khiro does not.)) 10:33:55 PM Jamaros: ((Neither do I)) 10:34:01 PM Jamaros: ((But I bet Tae Li does)) 10:34:06 PM Kate: Tae Li does! 10:34:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... do you speak Common? 10:34:21 PM Kate: Kid: Yes. Ouch! You're sharp and pointy! 10:34:33 PM Kate: The little girl stands up and brushes herself off. 10:34:37 PM Kate: Notice check! 10:34:41 PM Jamaros: Jamaros checks his pockets for anything broken. 10:35:01 PM Kate: She's got golden hair and weird sparklyish eyes. K: Planar check too, while we're at it. 10:35:11 PM Kate: Or K: Religion. 10:35:26 PM Jamaros: ((I've got neither of those)) 10:35:43 PM Amara: ((neither)) 10:36:08 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks at the girl, his eyebrows furrowed and scratches his chin. 10:36:54 PM Kate: She smiles at Jamaros. "Hi! You're not from here! Are you a viiiiiisitor?" 10:37:07 PM Jamaros: ...yeah, I guess you could say that. 10:37:22 PM Jamaros: We're sort of a delivery team. 10:37:24 PM Kate: She grabs Jamaros's hand. "Okay! Come eat!" 10:37:30 PM Jamaros: ...ok 10:37:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows the girl. 10:37:39 PM Kate: She tugs him forward along the path. 10:37:47 PM Kate: Tae Li curses under her breath! 10:38:23 PM Khiro: Khiro follows along! 10:38:25 PM Jamaros: You guys coming or what? 10:38:41 PM Amara: Amara follows 10:38:53 PM Jamaros: ((To Girl)) So, do a lot of visitors come through here? 10:39:21 PM Kate: Girl: Nope! We eat 'em all up! 10:39:30 PM Jamaros: ...wait, what? 10:39:32 PM Kate: Tae Li and Alydia follow. 10:39:41 PM Khiro: ... you eat them? 10:40:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros chuckles 10:40:33 PM Jamaros: Cute joke kid. 10:40:34 PM Jamaros: Heh heh. 10:40:37 PM Kate: She nodnodnods seriously. 10:40:41 PM Kate: Feel free to SM that. 10:41:57 PM Khiro: Well. You're not going to eat us, right? 10:42:06 PM Khiro: If you do, start with Jamaros. 10:42:31 PM Kate: Girl: I dunno, he looks kinda gamey. 10:42:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros Looks back terrified and angry at Khiro 10:42:41 PM Khiro: He's pretty spicy. 10:42:43 PM Jamaros: This isn't funny, guys. 10:42:55 PM Jamaros: See me, here, not laughing any more? 10:43:06 PM Kate: Tae Li: I think you look *delicious.* 10:43:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros yanks his arm out of the girl's grip and hides behind Tae Li. 10:44:07 PM Kate: The little girl giggles. "I'm just TEASIN'." 10:44:18 PM | Edited 10:44:40 PM Kate: Kid: We eat cows an' chickens an' stuff. 10:44:25 PM Jamaros: ...we? 10:44:44 PM Kate: ((Gah. Sorry.)) 10:44:50 PM Kate: ((Misattribution!)) 10:45:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: They do not eat people. 10:45:24 PM Jamaros: ...and you know this? 10:45:48 PM Kate: You come out into the clearing, and find yourselves surrounded by largish buildings, apparently put up with no particular pattern in mind, but in a rough circle. There are some smaller buildings a bit further away, and a path leads on to a few more in that direction. 10:46:03 PM Khiro: Yeah, she's joking. 10:46:34 PM Kate: There are quite a few people gathered around a big fire in the middle. A turning spit seems to have a *lot* of meat on it, all cooking, and there are also a few big grill-type objects near the fire with vegetables and other stuff on them. 10:46:38 PM Kate: It all smells wonderful. 10:47:03 PM Kate: All of the people have those weird opalescent eyes that the kid has; you can see some monkey-tails, but there are also definitely people who are tailless. 10:47:11 PM Kate: And at least two seem to have fur. 10:47:29 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around, taking it all in. 10:47:34 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... oh, no. 10:48:00 PM Kate: Someone starts playing a stringed instrument; it's not great, but then a drummer joins in, and someone on a flute, and then it starts to sound pretty good; a couple people sing. 10:48:09 PM Kate: Kid: C'mon, you want some food? Take some! 10:48:20 PM Jamaros: ...you ok Tae Li? 10:49:33 PM Kate: Kid: There's lots! An' there's dessert too! All the dessert you want! 10:49:41 PM Kate: She doesn't answer, but she looks like someone just ran over her dog. 10:49:50 PM Khiro: ... who's in charge here? 10:49:57 PM Kate: Alydia: ... actually, that sounds pretty good. 10:50:08 PM Jamaros: ((To Tae Li)) ...this is your home, isn't it? Or somewhere around here? 10:50:53 PM Kate: A woman in worn brownish leather, with long, black hair in an incredibly messy braid, wanders over. She has green eyes, very bright, but still with that odd iridescent quality. "Well. Nice of you to visit, Kin. Who're your friends?" 10:50:58 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... mother. 10:51:47 PM Kate: The woman grabs Tae Li up in a big bearhug. Tae Li gets squashed uncomfortably; her eyes bug out a bit. 10:52:04 PM Jamaros: ...I'll just go grab some of the food. 10:52:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros finds a nice hunk of meat and snatches it up. 10:52:18 PM Khiro: It does smell pretty good. 10:52:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros eats 10:52:37 PM Kate: Jamaros can do that! Pork, beef, chicken, lots of veggies. 10:52:49 PM Kate: Even some roasted fruit if you're into that. And booze. There's a huge sidebar of booze out. 10:53:12 PM Kate: A couple of people have started dancing; one or two are good, the others aren't but don't care. At least one is trying to dance a waltz in 4/4. 10:53:19 PM Amara: Amara wanders over to the booze. 10:53:37 PM Jamaros: Be careful Amara, remember what happened last time. 10:53:41 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks smugly 10:53:45 PM Khiro: Khiro gets some food. 10:53:57 PM Kate: There's a *lot* of beer. 10:54:02 PM Amara: I can handle myself, thank you very much. 10:54:09 PM Kate: The woman finally lets Tae Li go. 10:54:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: I will let *them* explain why we are here. 10:54:23 PM Jamaros: Well, that certainly explains a lot. 10:54:39 PM Kate: Tae Li's mom shrugs. "Sure, it's all good. So who's talkin'?" 10:54:49 PM Khiro: We're here for a box. 10:55:09 PM Kate: Alydia's mouth is full of food. And the little girl already has a faceful of barbecue sauce. 10:55:12 PM Jamaros: Ar'Feiniel's box 10:55:13 PM | Removed 10:56:07 PM Khiro: This message has been removed. 10:55:18 PM Jamaros: ((Jinx)) 10:55:35 PM Khiro: ((Had to look up the name.)) 10:55:49 PM Jamaros: ((Ditto, but I got it first :P )) 10:56:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: Huh. 10:56:17 PM Kate: Tae Li glowers. 10:56:24 PM Jamaros: We were told we could find it, and its contents here. 10:56:39 PM Kate: Tae Li's mom raises her voice: "Hey you guys, anybody ever heard of a guy called Ar'Feiniel and a box?" 10:56:50 PM Kate: *Some* people hear her. ... the others really don't. 10:57:49 PM Kate: Tae Li's mom. "Might have to ask around some. Hope you're not in a real big hurry. How'd you get here, anyhow? And Kin, you should smile more. You're pretty when you smile. ... 'course you're pretty when you don't, too, but." 10:57:55 PM Kate: Tae Li glowers. 10:58:04 PM Kate: Tae Li's mom: Ardeth, by the way. 10:58:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros 10:58:17 PM Jamaros: Charmed. 10:58:18 PM Kate: She offers her hand to Khiro, Jamaros and Amara. 10:58:27 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes it and shakes it vigorously. 10:58:34 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes her hand. 10:58:38 PM Kate: She has a damned strong handshake. 10:58:41 PM Amara: Amara shakes her hand plitely 10:59:11 PM Kate: Ardeth: Can't help but notice you're not from around here. Which is cool, we like visitors. Most folks get frustrated after a while and head out. 10:59:28 PM Khiro: Frustrated with what? 10:59:48 PM Kate: Ardeth shrugs. "Us, I guess. Even Kin here couldn't take it after a while." 11:00:05 PM Jamaros: Oh, couldn't she? 11:00:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles. 11:00:41 PM Jamaros: Well, we've just found her to be oh so accepting of people. 11:00:47 PM Kate: Tae Li: I could *take it* if I wished. 11:01:00 PM Kate: Ardeth tilts her head at Jamaros. "... huh." 11:01:05 PM Kate: Tae Li glowers, and stalks off. 11:01:56 PM Kate: Ardeth keeps walking toward one of the other buildings and opens the door. "Hey, anybody know about Ar'Feiniel's box?" 11:02:36 PM Kate: The people inside, some of whom are weaving and others of whom are attempting to stand on their head, or read, or do some combination of the above, all indicate they haven't. 11:02:50 PM Kate: Ardeth moves on. "So, how's she doin', really?" 11:03:02 PM Jamaros: Tae Li? 11:03:12 PM Jamaros: Well, we haven't known her very long. 11:03:21 PM Khiro: Khiro frowns, and looks at his food. 11:03:41 PM Jamaros: ...but she seems to be keeping herself healthy. 11:03:53 PM Jamaros: You know, a lot of working out, eating right. 11:04:24 PM Jamaros: ...I'd better go see if we can find this box. 11:04:37 PM Amara: Want to split up and ask around? 11:04:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros wanders around in the direction Tae Li stormed off and begins asking about it. 11:04:51 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... that's a good idea. Just don't get too far away from the houses, you might get lost. Or do. It's all good. 11:05:09 PM Kate: Ardeth: We'd findja. 11:05:20 PM Amara: Amara scans the crowd for someone to talk to 11:05:28 PM Kate: The group splits up! 11:05:38 PM Kate: I'll keep Khiro here. 11:05:39 PM Khiro: Hmm. Anyone else who's been around for awhile who might now where it is? 11:06:00 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... huh, good question. A box, huh? Sounds like a Dragon thing. 11:07:45 PM Khiro: There are dragons about? 11:08:11 PM Kate: Ardeth: Sure, all over the place. 11:09:07 PM Khiro: Question. How high are you right now, and might you remember better when you're not high anymore? 11:10:03 PM Kate: Ardeth shrugs. "Some. Just mellowgrass, though; doesn't do much to harm or help memory." 11:11:10 PM Kate: Ardeth: C'mon, let's talk to a dragon. 11:11:24 PM Khiro: ... all right, then. 11:12:24 PM Kate: She heads to the outskirts of the town, and knocks on one of the doors of the smaller houses. 11:13:06 PM Khiro: Khiro follows her! 11:13:08 PM Kate: A man answers the door; other than the orangy red hair and the weird glimmery eyes, he looks pretty normal and not at all draconic. "Yes?" 11:14:21 PM Khiro: Hello, sir. I'm looking for Ar'Feiniel's box. Do you happen to know where it is.? 11:14:51 PM Kate: Man: Ar'Feiniel's box. Ar'Feiniel. That... sounds familiar. 11:15:06 PM Kate: Ardeth: I was maybe thinking it was Davet's. 11:15:28 PM Kate: Man: Oh! Davet's out today. He'll be back in a month or two probably, if you don't mind waiting. 11:16:03 PM Khiro: We're kind of in a rush. 11:16:34 PM Kate: Man: Oh. Well, let me check his stuff, then. 11:16:47 PM Kate: Ardeth nods. "Sure, that'd be great. He won't mind, right?" 11:17:21 PM Kate: Man: Nah. He's all right. Really calmed down in the past year or so. 11:17:25 PM Kate: Man: C'mon in. 11:17:50 PM Kate: He shuffles aside and heads for a closet. The building appears to be one big bedroom/studio arrangement; there's no kitchen. 11:18:12 PM Khiro: Khiro walks in! "So, who's this Davet?" 11:19:57 PM Kate: Man: Davet's my partner. For the last couple decades anyway. Finally managed to get the closet organized after he left, he's not too into cleaning. 11:20:11 PM Kate: He digs through some stacks for a bit. 11:21:16 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around! 11:21:24 PM Khiro: Is he a dragon? 11:21:41 PM Kate: Man: Well, yeah, we're all dragons. 11:21:48 PM Kate: Ardeth: I'm not, I'm a crocodile. 11:21:58 PM Kate: Man: Well, yeah, I mean all three of us who live here. 11:22:21 PM Khiro: You don't look like a crocodile. 11:23:17 PM Kate: Ardeth pulls her shirt off; she's wearing an undershirt beneath it, but you can still see the lines of scarification on her shoulders. Her skin was scarified and carved in the shape of scales, which are slightly raised. 11:24:46 PM Kate: Man: Aha, here it is. Hang on. 11:24:58 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:25:27 PM Kate: Ardeth: Show him you're a dragon, Tav. 11:25:34 PM Kate: Tav: Sure, let me get the box, first. 11:25:57 PM Khiro: Oh, that's okay. I believe you. 11:26:05 PM Kate: Tav jumps, and grabs a box on the top shelf, handing it to Khiro. It looks like it's made of plexiglass, and as Khiro touches it, a light glows a bit inside. 11:27:04 PM Khiro: This is it, then? Much obliged, Tav. 11:27:52 PM Kate: Tav nods. "Sure. Now gang way a bit, give me some room." 11:28:05 PM Khiro: Khiro backs up! 11:28:28 PM Kate: He turns away from Khiro a bit, takes a fighting stance, and breathes a tremendous gout of fire into the room, lighting the fire in the grate and heating the room up. 11:29:01 PM Khiro: That's.. pretty impressive, Tav. 11:29:41 PM Kate: Tav grins; a bit of smoke drifts up from his nostrils. "Even better with a helmet on. She didn't tell you about the clans, did she?" 11:29:48 PM Kate: Ardeth: Didn't ask. 11:30:13 PM Khiro: Tell me about the clans? I'm curious. 11:30:56 PM Kate: Ardeth: Well, there's a bunch of 'em. You can get born into a clan, but you can just choose one that suits you too. 11:31:08 PM Kate: Tav: You can even change clans, though most folks don't do that more'n'a century or so. 11:31:29 PM Kate: Ardeth: When you join, or come of age, or feel like it, you take on a Clan Mark. 11:32:02 PM Kate: Ardeth: Crocodiles got the scales. Dragons get firebreath enchantments. Monkeys get tails. 11:32:14 PM Khiro: Huh. 11:33:07 PM Kate: Ardeth: You mighta heard some of the Nightingales out there, they get feather cloaks that can turn into wings. 11:33:45 PM Kate: Ardeth: Wolves get fangs, Panthers get claws, Rabbits get long ears. You know, whatever the clan likes. 11:34:03 PM Khiro: You're... ghaeles, right? 11:34:36 PM Kate: Ardeth: Sure. 11:35:08 PM Kate: Tav grins. "Except when we're not. That's usually Monkey business, though." 11:37:09 PM Khiro: I... see. 11:37:12 PM Khiro: Khiro doesn't. 11:37:35 PM Kate: Ardeth: Monkeys. Most of 'em are wizards and sorcerors, some aren't, but all of 'em are troublemakers. 11:37:52 PM Kate: Ardeth: Couple of 'em like shapeshifting spells and all the havoc they cause. 11:38:01 PM Khiro: Ahh, I follow you now. 11:38:08 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at the box. 11:38:22 PM Kate: It shimmers green and gold in his hands. 11:38:31 PM Kate: The light inside ripples a bit when he starts paying attention to it. 11:40:02 PM Khiro: You know what's in here? 11:40:02 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... huh. Kinda pretty. Say, that's not a ghaele in there, is it? 11:40:12 PM Khiro: I have no idea. 11:40:53 PM Kate: Tav suddenly turns into a little ball of glowy light himself. It lacks the texture of the thing in the box. "I don't think so." It still sounds like Tav. 11:41:24 PM Khiro: YOu know how Davet came to have this thing? 11:42:39 PM Kate: Tav: I think he was friends with that wizard. Ar'Fein... Feiniel? 11:42:50 PM Kate: Tav: Before he went to the bad. 11:43:34 PM Khiro: Got a question for you. 11:43:47 PM Kate: Tav: Yes? 11:43:58 PM Khiro: Well, both of you. 11:44:03 PM Kate: Ardeth touches the box; the light inside ripples, shimmering a bit. "Huh." 11:44:41 PM Khiro: Killing is bad, right? 11:45:03 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... we-ell. That's kinda shaky ground. 11:45:31 PM Kate: Tav: In a fair fight, armed and armored, for a good cause? That's *good.* 11:46:08 PM Khiro: What about,s ay, destroying an entire city? 11:46:33 PM Kate: Tav: ... like... a city in Hell? 11:46:45 PM Kate: Ardeth: Armor just slows you down, Tav. 11:46:58 PM Kate: Tav: You keep saying that, but I won our last match. 11:47:19 PM Kate: Ardeth grins. "I won the one before it, ya big dweeb." 11:48:45 PM Khiro: Not in hell, no. 11:49:03 PM Kate: Tav: ... a city full of people? With the people in it? 11:49:17 PM Khiro: Yes. 11:49:17 PM Kate: Ardeth: *All* the people? 11:49:47 PM Khiro: Not a nice place, mind you. And the bad people have made the place pretty bad, but not everyone there is all bad, and could maybe even learn a better way. 11:50:05 PM Kate: Ardeth: Are there children? 11:50:24 PM Khiro: Yes. 11:50:33 PM Kate: She strokes the box, gently, and it makes patterns under her fingers. 11:50:52 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... that's terrible. Is someone gonna do that? Should I get out my smitin' sword? 11:51:29 PM Khiro: I thought it was terrible, too. 11:51:36 PM Khiro: .... so, Tae Li was born here? 11:51:51 PM Kate: Tav: I'd help... 11:52:02 PM Kate: Ardeth: Nah. I'm... pretty sure she was born in hell, actually. 11:52:13 PM Khiro: But she was raised here. 11:52:45 PM Kate: Ardeth: Oh yeah. She was a good kid, too. 11:53:41 PM Kate: Ardeth: Proud that she's my daughter. 11:54:42 PM Khiro: ... she's a good person. But I think she... might be ready to do something bad. 11:55:47 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... what? 11:57:20 PM Khiro: We've been dealing with the Drow, my friends and I. We were hired to save Alydia's sister; Alydia being the drow with us. My fiancee. Tae Li... she wants to destroy the city because of the rapant slavery in drow society. 11:57:42 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... maybe you misunderstood her. 11:58:58 PM Khiro: I didn't. She can't abide slavers, it seems. She's willing to destroy the city, and everyone in it. She wants me to find her an alternative, I think. But I don't know what to do. 11:59:21 PM Kate: Tav: ... oh no... 11:59:36 PM Kate: Ardeth: ... you have to stop her. That's... she's not like that really. I don't think. AM Kate: You hear rhythmic clapping outside! Along to the music! AM Khiro: ... I've tried. I've tried, I promise. AM Kate: Ardeth: ... then keep trying. AM Kate: Ardeth: ... promise me. AM Khiro: I promise, but I don't know what to do! AM Kate: Ardeth: Just... keep trying. I can't, I'm her mother. It wouldn't be right. AM Khiro: ... why? Can't you just...talk to her? AM Kate: Ardeth shakes her head. "She'd think I didn't trust her." AM Kate: Ardeth: Just... do the best you can. AM Khiro: Is there anything you can tell me? I honestly don't what I can do to stop her. AM Kate: Ardeth: ... she's stubborn, that's all. AM Kate: Tav: Yeah, I used to think you were stubborn, Ard. Then I met Kin. AM Kate: Ardeth: Please. Keep trying. Promise me. AM Khiro: I promise. ... but I can't do it alone. I need an alternative. AM Kate: Ardeth: ... I don't know that I can help you with that. AM Kate: Ardeth: ... just try. AM Khiro: I have been. AM Kate: She hugs Khiro. "You'll do great, kid." AM Kate: She pats him on the back. "You better get going." AM Khiro: ... I don't think she cares if she lives or dies. AM Kate: Ardeth eyes him. "Do you?" AM Khiro: I do. AM Kate: Ardeth: I have faith. AM Khiro: Khiro sighs, and heads back outside. AM Khiro: Khiro has the box. AM Kate: Khiro spies Amara and Jamaros dancing! AM Kate: He also spies Alydia dancing with some of the ghaele. She's smiling and she seems pretty happy. AM Khiro: Khiro sits down. AM Amara: (( to Jamaros )) Aww poor Khiro sitting all by himself. He should come join the party! AM Jamaros: ...yeah. AM Jamaros: Jamaros waves to Khiro AM Amara: We should go get him to dance AM Khiro: Khiro holds up the box. AM Amara: Amara waves to Khiro! AM Kate: Lots of people dancing, singing, playing instruments, eating. AM Jamaros: ...he has the box. AM Kate: These people have just about every possible food on a stick. AM Amara: How the heck did he get the box? That man is impressive!! AM Jamaros: Yeah. Incidently, we should probably go soon. AM Jamaros: Tae Li indicated that these people kind of go from happy to violent in a split second. AM Amara: Really? Hmmm….they seem so peaceful! AM Jamaros: Yeah, but apparently the peace is random. AM Jamaros: They are whatever they choose to be at any moment. AM Amara: Oh….so should we get going now? AM Jamaros: ...maybe...I feel bad taking Kal away from here. AM Kate: Alydia does look pretty happy! AM Amara: Yeah…well….have to leave at some point. Now that we have the box, it's probably best to get going. AM Jamaros: ...yeah. AM Jamaros: Jamaros stops dancing and heads over to Kal. AM Amara: Amara follows AM Jamaros: Hey, Kal. AM Jamaros: Your husband has the box, we should get Tae Li and get out of here. AM Kate: Alydia stops. "... oh, right. Right." AM Kate: Alydia: ... sorry, I... they were doing a variation on an old step that.... anyway. AM Jamaros: It's ok, you can enjoy yourself every now and then. AM Kate: She peeks at Khiro, very briefly, and then keeps looking away. "Let's go." AM Amara: Where's Tae Li? AM Jamaros: She's over by a stump over there, I'll go get her. AM Jamaros: Jamaros goes over to Tae Li AM Kate: Alydia: *Must* you. AM Amara: You doing okay Alydia? AM Khiro: Khiro is keeping his distance! AM Kate: Alydia: ... I'm fine. AM Amara: ….Yeah….okay. You just keep telling yourself that but you're not fooling anybody. AM Kate: Alydia: What do you *want* me to say? AM Amara: I want you to say the truth? AM Kate: Alydia: *What* truth? I don't know what you're talking about. AM Amara: Fine. Be that way. Are they coming or not? AM Kate: Alydia glowers. "How should I know?" AM Kate: Cira: Mrowwww. AM Amara: Aww hi Cira. AM Kate: Jamaros and Tae Li turn up. AM Amara: Finally. AM Jamaros: So, we're all good? AM Amara: Relatively. AM Kate: Alydia: Yes. AM Khiro: Super. AM Jamaros: Ok then, let's go. AM Kate: Tae Li: What do we do? AM Khiro: We break this stick. AM Amara: Don't we all have to be touching it? AM Jamaros: And we make sure we're all in contact with Khiro AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Khiro: ... I wonder if this is his phylactery. Or his soul. AM Amara: Why don't we ask. AM Amara: Can we get going? AM Kate: Tae Li touches Khiro's arm; Cira alights on his shoulder, wrapping her tail partway around his neck. AM Kate: He feels another hand on his neck, too, it's Alydia's. AM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs his other arm AM Khiro: Everyone ready? AM Amara: Amara grabs his….what the frick….arm. same as Jamaros. lets go with that. AM Kate: Tae Li: Get on with it. ... this place is very... difficult... for me. AM Khiro: Khiro breaks the stick! AM Kate: You're standing in the laboratory now! It smells wonderful--all vanilla and cinnamon and something is baking. Mmmmmmm. AM Kate: And you're all groping Khiro. AM Jamaros: Jamaros releases AM Amara: Amara lets go! AM Jamaros: ...by the way, what is the box? AM Khiro: ((Hey, don't fight against what's natural!)) AM Kate: Tae Li does too; Cira stays where she is, and then Alydia lets go. AM Khiro: Khiro holds out the box. AM Kate: The lich waves from the stove. "Ah, you have it! Excellent." AM Amara: Have what exactly? AM Amara: What's in the box? AM Jamaros: ((Anyone else getting Se7en flashbacks)) AM Amara: (( haha lets hope its not that! )) AM Kate: ((Never actually saw that one.)) AM Kate: The box is semitransparent and kind of glowy, so probably not severed body parts. ... probably. AM Kate: The lich takes the box. "Well. It's a bit of a surprise, but once all three of your tasks are complete, you will find out." AM Kate: He runs a hand along the side of the box, and the glowy substance inside whirls a bit, darkening slightly. AM Jamaros: ...well, that's not disconcerting at all. AM Kate: It lightens up when he removes his hand. AM Khiro: ... so then. Next we deal with draconic gangsters? AM Kate: Lich: Well I *am* giving off substantial amounts of negative energy, you know. Would you like some trifle? AM Jamaros: No thanks. As the gangsters might say, yth jalla qe stoda AM Jamaros: ...we should go. AM Kate: Lich: Are you sure? I really do need *someone* with tastebuds to test it out. AM Kate: Lich: And Philippe and I are rather limited in that regard. AM Jamaros: ...oh, Cira... AM Kate: Cira: Mew? AM Khiro: ... I'll try some. Just a bit. AM Kate: The lich smiles! EVILLY. AM Kate: And dollops a bit of puddingy-cakey-trifly goodness into a small bowl, adding a blob of whipped cream on the top. AM Kate: EVIL TRIFLE. AM Kate: He hands it to Khiro with a spoon and watches expectantly. AM Khiro: Khiro does like trifle. AM Khiro: Khiro tries it! AM Khiro: That... is the best trifle I've ever had. AM Kate: The lich beams. "Excellent. Well. I suppose you had better be going. Are you sure you wouldn't care for some tea and dessert first?" AM Khiro: We actually just ate with the Ghaeles. AM Jamaros: Quite a lot, in fact. AM Kate: Lich: Just a little? AM Khiro: Maybe when we return. AM Kate: Lich: All right, all right. AM Kate: He hands Khiro another stick; it looks exactly like the first one. AM Kate: Lich: This one's going to require a bit of violence, I'm afraid. I'm going to set you down inside of a town a little way away, but there's a sort of fortress to the north of town held by a variety of unpleasant reptilians. You'll need to sneak in there, and steal something from their leader--it's another box. Though not like this; it's much smaller, lined with lead, so it'll be heavy. the outside is carved with runes. AM Jamaros: ...are you sure violence is absolutely necessary? AM Jamaros: Maybe we can work something out. AM Khiro: What plane are we going to? AM Kate: Lich: One of the positive energy planes. ... I'd recommend not taking more than a day on this, it does have deleterious effects even in the living after a while. AM Khiro: Khiro nods. AM Kate: Lich: I would *prefer* that you also kill the leader. But that's merely my feelings on the matter; strictly speaking it's not required. Just get the box. AM Jamaros: I think we can handle it. AM Jamaros: Let's get going, shall we? AM Khiro: Let's. AM Kate: The Lich nods. "Good luck!" AM Kate: He rams his staff down onto the floor, and another door pops up. AM Kate: This time it's a crooked one, made of dark, rotted wood. AM Jamaros: Well, fortune favors the bold. AM Jamaros: Jamaros opens the door and goes in. AM Kate: Tae Li follows! AM Khiro: Khiro goes in! AM Kate: Alydia follows Khiro! AM Amara: Amara follows AM Kate: And Cira follows her. AM Kate: And there we'll stop for the night, as it's gettin' late. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom